This invention rlates to a portable watercraft suitable for use by an individual for fishing, general recreational or other purposes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a watercraft construction comprising a pair of pontoon-like floats and a frame structure for interconnecting the floats and accommodating a user and which construction can be readily assembled and disassembled by an individual.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pontoon type boat which is light in weight, relatively simple to put together, take apart and transport and which provides a stable carft when assembled.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel multi-purpose lightweight boat for use by an individual and which can be powered either manually or by a motor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft comprising a pair of pontoon-like floats, a frame structure for interconnecting the floats and providing seating accommodation for at least one occupant and wherein novel attachment means is provided between the frame structure and the floats for releasably attaching these components together in a secure and stable manner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight knock-down boat construction comprising a pair of pontoon-like floats and a detachable frame structure interconnecting the floats, the frame structure including a swivel seat.